


To Be Loved By You

by Penryn3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, One Shot, Post-War, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penryn3/pseuds/Penryn3
Summary: All he needed in this world was this life, where she was his and he was hers.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	To Be Loved By You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. I make no money from the writing/publishing of this story.

He is standing in the kitchen of their small, cosy and slightly cluttered cottage, hip leaning against the worn edge of the kitchen sink – watching his wife.

It’s breakfast time and she’s sitting across the room at their four-seater dining table, in nothing but his old over-sized Quidditch jersey and knee-high socks, one leg tucked underneath her on the wooden chair. The jersey is so large that it falls off of one delicate freckled shoulder and even as he watches, one of her cotton socks slides down her calf to bunch around a slim ankle. Her abundance of messy curls are piled high on top of her head; they shine golden brown in the morning light and he can see more than one muggle pen poking out of the mass.

She has a slice of toast slathered in raspberry jam in one hand and a half-drunk mug of tea in the other, the Daily Prophet laid out in front of her. She’s clearly frustrated, gesturing at the paper wildly with the tea mug as she talks, not even noticing when the tea sloshes over the side – a small sacrifice, he’s sure, compared to the overall importance of the point she’s currently making.

Though if he’s being completely honest – he has no idea what that point actually _is_. You never knew with the Prophet, as it mostly prints garbage anyway, and to be truthful, he is just not paying attention. He’s a simple man who has never been very good at multitasking and his focus is distracted - far too busy admiring the crinkle between her eyebrows and the cute way she’s scrunching up her little nose in distaste to really listen to what she's saying. He smiles fondly. Besides, he mainly just likes listening to the hum and melody of her voice, even if he's not paying attention to the words.

She’s _mine_ , he thinks and marvels at the truth of it. How did this woman – _this_ woman, decide he was worthy of her?

He jolts out of his reverie when he notices she’s paused mid-sentence, head tilted slightly to the side as her chocolate eyes look at him curiously.

“What is it?” she asks. “You’re staring.”

“It’s just…Merlin, you’re lovely.” He breathes.

Her bottom lip drops in surprise and she blushes, eyes casting downward to her plate as she ducks her head. It's a purely shy gesture, but even at this angle he can see the dimple that appears at the corner of her mouth as she smiles.

He strides to her side, his heart beating a steady contented rhythm in his chest, to rest his fingers under her jaw, gently tilting up her face until her gaze meets his.

“I hope you know that I thank the Gods every day that you chose me.” He says, his voice low and sincere. Her eyelashes flutter, and her expression softens into something warm and intimate. She raises her hand to cover his where it cups her cheek and replies:

“I would have you and no other Ron Weasley. I feel as if I’ve loved you all my life.”

When he leans forward, she is already moving. Their lips meet in a kiss, slow and sweet.

A moment from his youth streaks through his memory like a flash. A tall mirror of glass, intricately carved in runes, reflecting the deepest desires of his heart. A magnificent boy cloaked in feats of greatness and glory. He takes a second, as he pulls his beloved wife from her chair to gather her against his chest, to reflect on what a foolish boy he had been. Because in this warm moment of perfection, standing together in the sunlight shining through the window of their cosy cluttered kitchen, as time itself seems to still around them, he can quite honestly say that all he needs in this world is this life, where she is his and he is hers. Hermione Granger _loves _him, and that makes him feel like the happiest man alive.__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/Kudos are lovely ❤


End file.
